Recuerdo
by Nyappykanda
Summary: Un amor claramente no correspondido ¿Hasta donde puede ser soportado? ¿Lograría que se fijara en él o simplemente seguiría siendo su compañero de equipo?


Capítulo I

Eso era mera formalidad, no era como si no lo supiera o mejor dicho como si cualquiera de Akatsuki no lo supiera. Quizás por eso no le llamó tanto la atención las palabras del rubio.

Con pereza tomó aire y abrió los ojos, clavándolos en los azules del menor.

-Deidara... Suéltame- El menor tragó en seco y libero las muñecas de su maestro, viendo como este se incorporaba en la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-…¿Y?-Preguntó expectante ante una respuesta que el ojimiel no pensaba dar.

-¿En verdad es necesario que responda?-El tono serio y sobrador llegaron a los oídos de Deidara guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza; sabía a la perfección cual era la respuesta.

-Aunque sea tenia que intentarlo un- Sus palabras con fingido animo fueron completamente pasadas por alto por el mayor que continuó su camino hacia la puerta donde entró dentro de Hiruko.

-Sabes que fue una completa perdida de tiempo- Y con la frialdad que lo solía caracterizar salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta a su paso, topándose con la mirada ansiosa del alvino que reposaba en la pared arlado de la puerta yunto con su compañero.

-¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Y?- Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron ante la ilusión de la respuesta. No era como si le importara, en lo más mínimo le importaba. Solo preguntaba porque parte de su orgullo estaba en juego.

Sasori miró a ambos y siguió como si nada, inmune a los insultos del Jashinista.

-Te-lo-di-je… Págame- Y extendiendo su mano se paró frente de Hidan que comenzaba a buscar su billetera.

-Joder, estaba seguro que por lo menos habría un beso o algo ¡Maldición! Maldito hetero ¿Como carajo me va a hacer perder una apuesta?-Continuaba maldiciendo con bronca mientras le daba la plata a Kakuzu, quien inmediatamente comenzó a contar su dinero.

-Tsk, ¡Cállate! Me desconcentras- Ordenó el moreno volviendo a cerciorarse sobre la cantidad de dinero recibida- Era imposible que ganaras la apuesta - Comentó Kakuzu guardando celosamente su dinero mientras caminaba por el pasillo dejando a Hidan con un leve deje de curiosidad.

…

Tomó aire y tapó sus ojos con sus manos, que pronto recorrieron sus mechones de pelo rubio tirando levemente de ellos.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué se suponía que esperaba? ¿Algún beso, alguna mínima señal de correspondencia?

Rió con tristeza ante la utopía. Nada de eso pasaría, no en esa vida, no con ese chico pelirrojo pero sin embargo abrazaba una falsa esperanza.

Tomó aire nuevamente y se incorporó con fuerza en la cama, aclaró su garganta y se pegó en la cara intentando olvidar lo que había pasado para salir de ese cuarto que casi con certeza le pertenecía a Kakuzu.

….

El viento movía delicadamente su pelo y con cierta melancolía miraba las nubes en el horizonte, recordando quizás.

En algún momento a idea de besar al rubio había cruzado por su cabeza, con suavidad masajeó sus muñecas.

Suspiró cansado y bajó la cabeza, tapando parte de su rostro con su pelo rojizo. Después de todo r5 años es mucho tiempo.

Había prometido esperarlo y él había jurado serle fiel. Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento y él lo sabía bien. Probablemente en algún momento esas palabras hubieran sido verdad pero ahora ya deberían ser parte de un lejano recuerdo.

Quizás debía darle una oportunidad a ese mocoso, él odiaba esperar y ya había esperado tiempo suficiente. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir el rubio era un buen partido lo mirara por donde lo mirara.

Inmediatamente el llamar de un ave captó su atención y volteó a ver.

Como si hubiera sido invocada ante el pensamiento de la traición, una hermosa águila mensajera, de plumaje tan obscuro como la noche apareció de la nada y lo miraba fijamente en señal de reproche. Acarició con cuidado su cabeza y tomó el mensaje que llevaba en una de sus delgadas patas.

Tan pronto como el ave se vio libre de su peso se posó sobre la marioneta que yacía tirada en el suelo arlado del pelirrojo mientras él comenzaba a leer el mensaje. La sonrisa en su rostro al leerlo fue inevitable y no era para menos, ese era uno de los dos mensajes que recibía cada año. Todo gracias a esa ave, la única que sabía el paradero de ambos.

Acarició el plumaje del animal y entró en su marioneta, dirigiéndose hacia la guarida.

A paso lento se dirigió hacia la cocina, ignorando cualquier comentario de sus compañeros, siendo el ave negra el único que respondía con una mirada penetrante y sus agudos chillidos. Habiendo sacado la carne cruda de la heladera se fue hacia su cuarto, alimentando al bello animal que gustosa aceptaba el alimento.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- Deidara se sentó en uno de los sillones dándole un sorbo a su café e inquiriendo con la mirada a Kakuzu y Hidan que eran los únicos dentro del living.

-Ni idea rubia- Contesto el alvino tan curioso como el artista- Kakuzu ¿tu sabes algo?-El tesorero ignoró el comentario y continuó contando su dinero.

-Kakuzu… Hey maldito viejo te pregunté algo- Grito bastante molesto al ser ignorado.

No fue hasta que las montañas de billetes y objetos de valor se vieron desmoronadas sobre la mesa que Kakuzu decidió prestarle atención a Hidan.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron molestos en los nerviosos orbes violetas del jashinista.

Kakuzu se paró con firmeza de la silla y se separó de la mesa, Hidan intentó retroceder y alejarse del tesorero pero antes de que se diera cuenta una de las manos de Kakuzu aprisionaban con fuerza su cuello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su cabeza se separara de su cuerpo.

-¡HAY! JODER KAKUZU NI TE IMAGINAS CUANTO DUELE MALDIhum hankra… -Tan pronto como Deidara terminó de limpiarse la sangre que manchaba su rostro, se encargó de amordazar al jashinista con el pañuelo ensangrentado.

Kakuzu miró de reojo a su compañero y una sonrisa burlona se pudo notar por debajo de la gruesa tela que tapaba su rostro.

-No se de quien es ese ruidos pajarraco… Pero te aseguro que sea de quien sea es el que llegó antes que vos- Pronunció Kakuzu volviendo a contar su dinero mientras veía como Deidara se perdía en el pasillo.

Las palabras que parecían haber sido ignorado por completo eran desmenuzadas con cuidado en su mente, concentrándose rigurosamente en cada una de ellas.

A pesar de todo no le importaba tanto como parecía pero llegaba a molestarle. Ahora era con él con quien compartía misiones y con quien pasaba mayor tiempo. Fuera quien fuera la otra persona, únicamente debía ser cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvidara.

Él se encargaría de eso.

Sus ojos se afilaron ante la atenta mirada del tesorero que por escasos segundos había separado la mirada de su montaña de billetes.

Dio un sorbo al café ya frio antes de hacer explotar la taza y entrar a su cuarto.

En el living, debajo de la mascara de Kakuzu se podía divisar una sonrisa que para quien la viera sería preocupante, aquello prometía ser divertido.

…

Una, dos, diez.

Diez veces había re escrito la maldita carta, que si bien era corta resumía y compactaba las muchas cosa que quería decirle. Muchas cosas que no podían ser expresadas con palabras.

Releyó su último borrador y ante la sensación de ser vigilado volteó encontrándose al ave de plumaje azabache que lo miraba fijamente.

Sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio una pequeña bolsita café y se camión hasta llegar con el ave, esta chilló e inmediatamente le dio un trocito de comida. Los ojos verdes del águila se cerraron mientras le colocaba el mensaje alrededor de su pata.

Con pereza entró dentro de Hiruko y esperó hasta que el ave se posara en su hombro. La miró de reojo y esta volvió a chillar.

Abrió la puerta y con lentitud caminó hacia afuera de la guarida, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el ave levantó vuelo y él se quedó mirando fijamente como el punto negro que se alejaba cada vez más y más

Fuera lo que fuera el ave no regresó al año siguiente.

_Final primer cap._

_Bueno, ese fue el primer cap espero les gustara._

_Advertencia; el cápitlo que viene tiene lemon que tendrá alguna que otra sorpresa._

_En fin, gracias por leer._


End file.
